


From Afar: one-shots

by Avrilsky



Series: Can't help falling in love [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, One-Shots, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, featuring Joel the dog, sick Nicole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avrilsky/pseuds/Avrilsky
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots set in the From Afar universe.





	From Afar: one-shots

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to do a bunch of one-shots set within From Afar and have finally finished one!
> 
> Feel free to send in prompts of what you'd like to see! I hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> This one is set a bit after chapter 51.

Nicole Haught never got sick.  _ Ever. _

Trent used to call it her superpower when they were kids and he’d creep through the house late at night into Nicole’s room, slide under the blankets with her, worm his way under her arm and she’d read whatever book she was reading at the time out loud to him while he coughed and sniffled until he finally fell asleep.

Nicole Haught never got sick.

Not when her whole freshman class of high school had come down with the flu and didn’t bother covering their mouths as they coughed, spreading their germs around homeroom.

Nicole Haught never got sick.

Not even at the ripe age of twenty when she was taking care of a sick and whiny Jennifer after she’d come down with a nasty virus days before Nicole and Trent were set to leave for their trip to the States.

Nicole Haught never got sick.

So when she woke up that morning with a splitting headache and a queasy stomach after a night of drinking and marathoning video games with Trent, she didn’t think much of it. Blamed it on the one too many glasses of whiskey and pushed herself out of bed, swaying on her feet slightly before getting her bearings.

She walked on unsteady feet towards her master bathroom, rubbing at her temples and stepping over McGonagall, who was cuddled up on the t-shirt Nicole had taken off last night before falling face first into bed.

She flipped the bathroom light switch on, groaning and shielding her eyes as the bright yellowish light filled the room, reflecting off the white shower tiles. When she first saw the house, her favorite thing had been the front porch, but after living here for a little over a month, the master bathroom with it’s waterfall shower and large jacuzzi tub had quickly become her favorite place.

She looked at herself in the mirror, red hair sticking up in nearly every direction, her eyes bloodshot, pale skin paler than usual, the tip of her nose a light shade of red.

“You look like shit,” she mumbled to herself, running a hand down her face and sniffling. “No more getting drunk on weekdays.”

It was an empty statement, one that probably wouldn't last more than a week. Not that she had drinking problem or anything like that.

It was more that Trent or Wynonna would talk her into drinking with them. Trent would give her his best puppy dog eyes and Wynonna would likely sass her until she needed a drink.

Sighing, she fumbled in her medicine cabinet for the bottle of tylenol she kept there, shaking two pills out into her palm and tossing them in her mouth before turning the sink on, cupping her hands under the stream of cold water and bringing it to her lips.

Swallowing the pills, she shut the water off and stripped on her way to the shower, hissing when her bare feet made contact with the cold tile floor.

* * *

Forty-five minutes and a shower later, Nicole stepped out of her crown vic, coughing into the crook of her elbow as she made her way towards the station.

She had hoped a shower would make her feel better, but her head still hurt, she was hot and cold at the same time and her body ached like it did after a long run.

She felt miserable and wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep off this headache, but instead of getting back in her car, she trudged forward.

As much as she wanted to go home she needed to relieve Eric from his shift. He had worked all night and needed to get home in time to take his daughter to school.

Nicole’s feet dragged as she walked into the station, tugging her stetson down low over her eyes. The flickering fluorescent lights overhead that she usually paid no mind to now hurt her eyes, making the pounding in her head worse.

“Damn, Haught. You look like shit.”

Nicole looked up to find Eric staring at her from his desk, feet propped up, ankles crossed. His deep frown and furrowed brows gave away his concern.

“Thanks, Eric, just what every woman wants to hear,” Nicole said as she flopped down in her chair, taking her stetson off and resting her cheek against the cool wood of her desk.

She watched as Eric pushed his chair away from his desk and rolled his way over to her, placing the back of his palm against her forehead.

His frown deepened, his hand lingering on her forehead. “Jesus Christ, Haught. You're burning up.”

“M’fine,” Nicole mumbled shoving his hand away from her head and sitting up straight as if to prove her point, but only ended up making herself dizzy with the action.

“You’re sick,” he said rolling back towards his desk and opening the bottom left drawer, rummaging around in it.

“I’m not sick.” Nicole removed her pistol from her holster and placed it in her top right drawer, closing and locking it before pulling an unfinished report from the drawer just under that one. “I don’t get sick, it’s my superpower.”

“You have a superpower?”

Nicole looked over at the front desk to find Wynonna on the other side of it, holding two cups of coffee. One of which Nicole hoped was for her. Her throat had that uncomfortable scratchy feel to it and she needed something warm to help soothe it.

“Since when do you have a superpower?” Wynonna asked, coming around the front desk and taking a seat on the edge of Nicole’s desk, holding the coffee out towards Nicole. “Also you look like death warmed over, Haught.”

Nicole ignored Wynonna’s last comment and took the coffee, cradling it in both hands and taking a small sip, sighing as the warm liquid relieved the scratchiness in her throat.

“Apparently her superpower is not getting sick and it's not real because she's sick,” Eric answered for Nicole, rolling back over towards Nicole and handing her a bottle of cold medicine. “Take this with you and go home. I’ll cover your shift.”

Nicole shook her head, waving off the medicine. “I’m not going home. You are and you’re gonna take your daughter to school.”

“He’s right, Nicole. You should go home and get some rest. You look like you’re about to pass out.”

It was rare for Wynonna to show concern, especially in front of people she didn’t trust. And while Nicole was touched by both her and Eric’s concern, it was unnecessary. She was fine and she was going to stay and work her shift so Eric could go home to his daughter.

“I’m not going home, you’re going to spend some time with your family and you.” Nicole pointed her finger at Wynonna. “Are going to go do something with Black Badge and let me do my job.”

Eric had been working extra shifts all week and Nicole thought he deserved to spend some time with his child, his wife even if it was only during a short car ride to the school and a few minutes before Linda had to leave for work.

She knew he was a family man. Eric’s family meant everything to him and she would rather work a shift while feeling miserable than be the cause of him missing out on time with his family.

“Don’t make me call Waverly and have her come get your ass,” Wynonna threatened pulling her phone out of the back pocket of her jeans.

Nicole snatched it from her and slid it into the back pocket of her khakis in one quick motion.

The last thing she needed or wanted was to have Waverly worry over nothing, over her.

Both the Earps had too much to worry about already and she didn't want to add to it. She didn't want to cause either of them any more problems than they were already dealing with.

Besides she was fine and she didn't need Waverly or anyone else to take care of her. She was a grown woman and did not need to be coddled just because Eric and Wynonna thought she was sick.

Eric rolled his eyes at her and grabbed his phone off his desk, holding it out to Wynonna. “Use mine.”

“No!” Nicole rolled her chair in between the two, seizing hold of the phone and rolling her chair away a bit but still within reach. “No.”

Honestly, she really didn’t care if she was sick or not. She just didn’t want to be a burden to anyone, especially Waverly.

“You’re acting like a child,” Wynonna said and took a sip of her coffee. “Seriously, what's your deal?”

“What are you three arguing about in here?” Sheriff Nedley asked coming out of his office, his lips set in a firm line, arms crossed over his chest.

He was in a mood again and grumpy Nedley was not someone you wanted to mess with. Not that Nicole blamed him for being so grumpy the last couple of days. Revenant activity had ramped up lately and he was worried about the people in town getting caught in the crossfire.

“Haught is sick and won’t go home,” Eric blurted out before Nicole or Wynonna had a chance to speak up.

Nicole slapped his forearm and stood from her seat, swaying a bit as a wave of dizziness hit her. Wynonna grabbed her arm, steadying her and not immediately letting go. “I’m fine, Sir.”

Nedley stepped further into the bullpen, dropping his hands to his belt as he glared at Wynonna then Eric before his gaze fell on Nicole.

She shifted nervously under his gaze, avoiding eye contact with him by staring down at her boots. She didn’t like lying to him, no matter how little the lie was and especially not to his face.

She wasn’t fine and she loathed to admit that Eric and Wynonna were right, that she somehow lost her superpower and came down with a cold.

“Eric, you’ve been here all night, go home.”

“Yes, Sir.” Without so much as a peep of protest, Eric collected his things and left without a word but not before getting his phone back from Nicole and squeezing her forearm.

“Wynonna, go and do whatever it is Dolls has you doing lately.”

Nicole looked up as Wynonna scoffed at him, but took her phone and left the bullpen nevertheless.

Nedley walked around to sit on the edge of Eric’s desk, folding his arms back across his chest and watching her with narrowed eyes.

When she just held his gaze and said nothing, he sighed uncrossing his arms and reaching out to touch her forehead with the back of his hand, in the same way Eric had minutes before.

He sighed and shook his head, sitting back and studying her for a few moments. “You need to go home, Haught. Get some rest. Like it or not, you’re sick and I can’t have you spreading your germs all around town.”

Nicole exhaled loudly, fighting back a cough and nodded her head. She could fight Eric and Wynonna all she wanted but she couldn’t fight the Sheriff no matter how much she wanted to.

* * *

Nicole unlocked her front door and stumbled inside, hanging her stetson on its hook and placing her gunbelt in the safe on autopilot while Joel barked excitedly at her feet, whole body shaking with his excitement. Each one of his sharp barks making her headache worse.

“Shhh,” Nicole cooed reaching down and scratching his head, hoping to quiet his barking. “Quiet down, buddy.”

“Nicky? That you?” Trent called, coming down the stairs with his toothbrush hanging out his mouth and his scrub top halfway on. “What are yo-"

He stopped halfway down the stairs, his eyes narrowing as he stared at her. “What’s wrong with you? You look terrible.”

She wasn’t sure how either Eric or Trent had managed to land girlfriends with their lack of filters when it came to how a woman looked.

Nicole rolled her eyes and ignored his question, moving into the living room to take her boots off and sit down before another wave of dizziness washed over her.

If one more person told her she looked terrible or like shit or like death warmed over, she may just snap. She looked horrible, she felt horrible. She didn’t need people to keep reminding her.

“Are you sick?” Trent asked finally coming down the stairs and heading towards the kitchen, practically hugging the wall to keep as much distance between them as he could. He stopped and turned towards her when he was safely in the kitchen. “Did you lose your superpower?”

He seemed more concerned with her losing her superpower than with her actually being sick. Not that she really blamed him, she was really going to miss the whole never getting sick thing.

It may have been more blind luck than superpower that kept her from being sick her whole life, but Trent had dubbed it her superpower when he was five and he saw her as some kind of hero. And a part of her still wanted him to see her as a hero.

A coughing fit took over Nicole and had her doubling over, coughing into the crook of her elbow.

“Go lay down, I’ll make you some tea before I go to work.”

Nicole nodded and pushed herself up off the couch slowly, not even bothering to take her boots off as she headed up stairs. Everything hurt, her head, her body, her throat. Her nose was starting to run and she was somehow hot and cold at the same time.

She hoped a nap would make her feel better or at the very least rid her of this terrible headache.

* * *

Waverly sat the bags of groceries she was carrying down next to Nicole’s front door and searched her key ring for the key she’d been given not long after the siblings moved in.

Trent had called her before he left for work, letting her know that Nicole was sick and asked her to look in on Nicole when she had the chance.

Of course he didn’t need to ask, she was already halfway out the door as soon as he said Nicole was sick.

She made a slight detour on the way to Nicole’s, stopping by the only grocery store in town and picking up everything she would need to make Nicole some homemade chicken noodle soup and the homemade cough medicine Gus used to make her and Wynonna when they were sick as kids.

Once the door was unlocked, Waverly picked up the bags and pushed the door open with the toe of her fuzzy boots, walking inside and using her foot to shut the door.

As soon as the door shut with a noticeable  _ thud,  _ Joel came racing down the stairs, nearly tripping on the last step in his excitement to get to her.

She shifted the brown paper bags in her arms and reached down to pat his head affectionately, hoping to keep him from barking.

The house was dead quiet and Waverly figured that meant Nicole was sleeping and she didn't want Joel to wake her.

She kicked her boots off by the organized line of shoes and made her way to the kitchen, stopping to pet a sleeping McGonagall - who was perched on the back of the couch - with Joel on her heels every step of the way.

Once in the kitchen, she sat the bags down on the counters, humming slowly to herself as she went about putting the groceries she didn’t need for the soup or cough syrup away.

Joel kept out of her way, curling up on his bed in the corner of the kitchen with his head resting on his front paws, his eyes following her every movement around the room.

Waverly moved around the kitchen with the type of ease that only came with hours spent familiarizing oneself with their surroundings.

In the past few weeks, Waverly has spent more time in the Haught household than she’s spent at the homestead. More often than not that time was spent in the kitchen where she and Nicole or she and Trent made dinner side by side in comfortable silence or singing along to whatever song was playing from the radio in the living room.

She felt more at home, more at peace here in the Haught household than she ever did at the homestead. Whose walls still echoed with the cruelty that Willa and Ward inflicted on her, that still smelled of her fear and their hatred.

She found solace and a  _ home _  here at Nicole’s and Wynonna must have as well because on more than one occasion Waverly would come down the stairs in the morning to find her sister asleep on the couch, covered by the blanket that usually draped over the back of the couch.

Or she’d find Wynonna at the kitchen table in some sort of heated discussion with one of the Haught siblings over coffee and doughnuts - doughnuts that Nicole only bought for Wynonna.

Once Waverly had put the groceries away and gotten the soup started and cooking on low, she made her way upstairs to check on Nicole.

She opened Nicole’s bedroom door as quietly as possible, hoping to keep from waking the sleeping redhead. Upon entering the room, Waverly found Nicole face down on the side of the bed Waverly had claimed as her own long before they started dating.

The bit of sunlight coming through the window on the far side of the room revealed that Nicole was still in her uniform, her booted feet hanging off the edge of the bed and her hair still up in its usually braid, although a bit messier than normal.

Nicole took pride in her appearance, took pride in the uniform she wore and what it represented. She was the type to hang up her uniform after taking it off even if it needed to be washed. And if she had fallen into bed without taking it off then she must really be feeling bad.

Waverly stepped further into the room, easing the door shut behind her so Joel didn’t try to come into the room and jump on the bed like he loves to do whenever the door was left open and Waverly was in the room.

She moved to Nicole’s dresser with light steps, feet barely making a sound on the hardwood floors. She opened the drawer Nicole kept her sweats in, digging through it until she felt the soft material of Nicole’s worn academy sweatpants. Pulling the garment out, she shut that drawer and opened the one Nicole’s t-shirts were in, grabbing one from the top before shutting that drawer as well and moving to the bed.

She sat the clothing down next to Nicole’s head, leaning over her sleeping and lightly snoring girlfriend and kissed just below her ear. “Baby.”

Nicole’s snoring cut off abruptly and she groaned, rubbing her face into Waverly’s pillow before she rolled over, voice thick with sleep. “Waves?”

“I'm here, baby.” Waverly brushed the sweaty hairs that had escaped Nicole's braid off her forehead, frowning at how warm Nicole was.

She caressed Nicole’s cheek, thumb smoothing along the scar on her cheekbone.

Nicole leaned into her touch, her eyes closing once more and small, barely noticeable whimper escaping. “I told Eric and Wynonna not to call you.”

Waverly shook her head at Nicole. Of course she would tell Eric and Wynonna not to call her. Of course she'd rather suffer in silence than call Waverly and be - what Nicole considered - to a burden.

And no matter how many times Waverly told Nicole she wasn't a burden, could never be a burden, Nicole just wouldn't get it through her thick skull.

Nicole would drop everything for someone in need, no matter who they are, no matter what they needed. Yet when she was the one in need, Nicole was stubborn to the core and refused to bother anyone for help.

She was selfless almost to a fault. It was one of the things Waverly  _ loved _  about her, but she wished Nicole would take care of herself more, wouldn't run herself into the ground for the sake of other people.

“They didn’t call me, Trent did.” Waverly helped Nicole into a sitting position. “Let's get you out of that uniform.”

Nicole nodded her head slowly, reaching up to unbutton her shirt when a coughing fit came on.

She coughed into the crook of her elbow, so hard Waverly feared she'd make herself puke. Her whole body shook with every cough, each one sounding worse than the last.

When it was over she rubbed at her chest, looking up at Waverly with hazy eyes. “My chest hurts.”

“I know, baby. Once we get you changed, I'll get you some medicine.” Waverly squeezed Nicole's hand before kneeling on the floor to take her boots off.

Nicole reached down, stopping Waverly from untying her boots. “You don't have to do that, I can get it.”

“Let me take care of you, please.”

Nicole stared at her for a few moments and Waverly geared up for a fight, but Nicole just mumbled an okay and removed her hand from Waverly's arm.

Waverly sighed in relief and began untying Nicole’s left boot before Nicole changed her mind.

She'd been so sure Nicole was going to fight her all day and not let Waverly take care of her properly, the way she deserved.

Once Nicole’s boots and thick wool socks were off, Waverly reached for the button on Nicole’s khakis, not moving to unbutton them until she got Nicole’s nod of approval.

Though they have undressed each other hundreds of times - usually after a long day and one of them were too exhausted to do more than fall into bed without changing - both of them  _ always _  looked for the others consent.

Nicole nodded and Waverly undid the brass button with ease and pull the zipper down in one smooth motion.

Nicole gave her a lazy grin and Waverly just rolled her eyes as she eased Nicole’s pants down her hips.

“Lift up and get your head out of the gutter, Nicole Haught.”

“I like when you’re bossy.” Nicole did as she was told, her lazy grin slowly turning into a smirk, but before the smirk had the chance to fully form, another coughing fit took over.

Waverly pulled Nicole’s pants off quickly, tossing them towards the hamper next to the master bathroom and pushed herself up off the floor, sitting beside Nicole and rubbing her back as she continued coughing into her arm.

When her coughing subsided, Nicole collapsed against Waverly, burying her face in the side of Waverly’s neck.

“I think I might be dying.” Nicole’s words are muffled against Waverly’s skin but Waverly can still make out the whine in her voice.

Waverly rolled her eyes and continued rubbing Nicole’s back.. “Pretty sure you’re not dying.”

“I am.”

Waverly shook her head with a light chuckle. She hadn’t expected Nicole to be so dramatic when sick. She expected her to handle a cold like she handled everything else, with quiet strength.

“You’re not.” Waverly patted Nicole’s back, signaling she needed to get up and with little protest from Nicole - a small whimper and kiss to her neck - she was allowed to finish her task of getting Nicole out of her uniform and into something more comfortable.

Waverly helped Nicole into the sweatpants before she stood in between Nicole’s legs and started unbuttoning her uniform shirt, pushing it off her shoulders when every button had been undone.

Nicole watched her with droopy eyes and a tired smile. “Thank you for coming over and taking care of me.”

“You’d do the same for me, besides I love getting to take care of you.” She pulled the shirt off Nicole’s arms with the help of the officer then worked the tank top and sports bra she usually wore under her uniform off, tossing everything towards the hamper.

There was something so  _ intimate _  about taking care of the person you love and having them take care of you in return, and it was something Waverly never really experienced until she met Nicole.

She had taken care of Champ more times than she would like to admit after he came home drunk off his ass, but she didn’t feel that same level of intimacy that she felt with Nicole. She didn’t feel the  _ love _  in the simple act like she did with Nicole.

And she had never once - in all the time they were together - wanted Champ or anyone else for that matter to take care of her when she was sick or when she had a long day or even a bad day, but now whenever something was wrong, or she was feeling terrible, she would seek refuge in Nicole’s arms.

And Nicole would welcome her with open arms every single time. Would care for her without a word of complaint, without heavy sighs and without trying to rush off as soon as possible like Champ would do.

In turn Waverly did the same for Nicole.

There was a deep level of trust and understanding between them that allowed them to be vulnerable or weak with one another without fear, with the knowledge that the other would be there for them and wouldn’t judge.

Waverly helped Nicole into the t-shirt she pulled from the dresser, a tattered Captain America shirt that had definitely seen better days, but Nicole refused to get rid of, no matter how many new holes appeared with each wash.

She kissed the top of Nicole’s head before moving away to put the discarded uniform in the hamper with a grunt of protest from Nicole.

“It’s gotta be hung up.” Nicole said starting to push herself up off the bed.

“Get back in bed.” Waverly told her, stepping into the bathroom to grab Nicole’s hairbrush. “I’ll hang it up after I wash it.”

Nicole nodded seeming to accept her answer until what Waverly said sunk in then she was shaking her head no. “You’re not washing my clothes, Waves. You’re already doing enough.”

Waverly slid into the bed behind Nicole, setting the brush next to her and reaching up to undo the french braid that kept Nicole’s hair in place during her shifts. A braid Waverly loved to take down to run her fingers through silky red hair.

Nicole was always putty in her hands whenever Waverly played with her hair or massaged her scalp. Nicole would sigh contently and arch into her touch in a way that always reminded Waverly of a puppy.

Playing with Nicole’s hair was one of the fastest and easiest ways to get her to relax or help her fall asleep when things weighed too heavily on her mind and left her awake at night, staring up at the ceiling.

“It’s one load of laundry, Nicky. It’s not a big deal.”

Waverly picked up the hairbrush, starting at the bottom and brushing out the small knots and tangles in Nicole’s hair.

Nicole sighed softly, leaning back into Waverly. Any argument she was about to make dying on her tongue before she had the chance to voice it.

It was a strategic move on Waverly’s part. She knew she could stop Nicole’s protests, could kill any fight Nicole had in her with the simple act of running a brush through her hair.

She was aware of the fact that Nicole only fought her on those simple acts of caring for her girlfriend because Nicole didn't want Waverly to think she  _ had _  to take care of her, didn't want Waverly to think it was her  _ job _  to do her laundry or make her dinner.

Waverly knew she didn't  _ have _  to do Nicole’s laundry or cook her dinner, undress her or brush her hair. Waverly knew she didn't _  have _  to, but she  _ wanted _  to do those things for Nicole.

She knew Nicole believed love was shown through those small acts, those seemingly insignificant acts that were often overlooked.

And she wanted to do those small, insignificant things for Nicole, to show her through tiny acts that she was loved and deeply cared for.

Once Waverly was sure all the knots were out of Nicole’s hair, she reached over and grabbed a hair tie from the nightstand Waverly claimed as her own. She did Nicole’s hair up in a quick, simple and loose braid.

She kissed the back of Nicole’s neck, whispering an ‘all done’ against the pale skin there before sliding out from behind Nicole and getting off the bed with the intent to check on the soup and Nicole some medicine.

Nicole caught her hand, long fingers wrapping around her wrist, keeping her from moving any further from the bed.

“Stay.”

The word was no more than a whimper. A plea voiced in a tiny voice that took Waverly back to the night Nicole had almost been killed by David and hadn’t wanted to be left alone afterwards.

The need in Nicole’s voice almost had Waverly crawling back into the bed with her, almost had her wrapping Nicole in her arms and holding her until she fell asleep.

Though she wanted nothing more than to do just that, she couldn’t leave the soup unattended much longer and she needed to get Nicole something for that nasty cough of hers.

Waverly turned back towards the bed, kissing the side of Nicole's head and helped ease her down until her head hit the pillow and she pulled up and over Nicole, tucking her in.

Nicole went down without protest, her eyes already fluttering closed went Waverly tucked the thick blanket around her, along with the quilt kept at the foot of the bed for nights Waverly stayed over.

Champ used to complain that it was too hot for her need of three or four blankets piled on top of her at night, completely overlooking the fact that the weight of those extra blankets helped her fall asleep at night, helped fight off unwanted nightmares of red glowing eyes and Willa’s scream as she was dragged from the house the night the Revenants attacked.

But Nicole, she never once complained. Never once pushed the extra blankets on the floor in the middle of the night. She never once teased Waverly for need of so many blankets.

Nicole just made sure there were quilts and throw blankets folded neatly at the end of the bed. She just held Waverly under the mountain of blankets, one foot sticking out from under the blankets and her warm breath on the back of Waverly’s neck. Providing Waverly with a level of comfort she has only ever found in Nicole.

“I’ll be right back, okay?” When Nicole nodded, Waverly stepped away from the bed and towards the door, stopping to look over her shoulder. “Rest.”

* * *

By the time Trent got home from work the sun had set hours before and the temperature dropped. A gust of wind had him pulling his jacket tighter around himself as he walked up their snow covered walkway that he’d have to shovel in the morning.

He kicked his boots off on the porch, not wanting to upset an already sick Nicole by tracking snow into the house again. He unlocked the door, hustling in the house and sighing as the warmth inside chased away so of the cold.

The tv in the living room was on, he could just make out the sounds of Nicole’s favorite cartoon - Scooby Doo, where are you! - and just under that, the sound of Nicole snoring away. He walked further into the house, a little hurt that Joel didn’t greet him at the door like usual.

He found Joel curled up on the end of the couch, sound asleep on top of both Waverly’s and Nicole’s feet.

Waverly’s head was turned towards the tv,watching the episode where the gang is being chased by the ghost of Captain Cutler while Nicole was passed out on top of her. Nicole’s larger and taller body covering almost all of Waverly.

“There’s soup on the stove, it’ll need to be heated up,” Waverly said in greet, not bothering to look at him and running her hand along Nicole’s back when she coughed in her sleep. Her own eyes drooping.

Trent’s stomach growled at her words, he was starving and probably would have settled for leftover cold pizza if not for Waverly and her delicious cooking.

“You’re too good to us,” he said with a smile, moving to the couch and bending down to kiss the top of Waverly’s head in thanks before heading to the kitchen to reheat the soup.

He didn’t know what he or Nicole did to deserve someone like Waverly in their lives, someone who put up their bickering and their antics - snowball fights, throwing popcorn or chips at each other during game nights - someone who looked out for them and cared for them.

In Trent’s eyes Waverly Earp was a goddamn saint and he hoped Nicole came to her senses and asked Waverly to marry her soon.

After putting a bowl in the microwave and refilling Joel’s water bowl, setting the coffee pot up for in the morning, Trent poked his head back into the living room to ask Waverly if she wanted or needed anything, only to find her asleep.

He walked over to the couch and pulled the extra throw blanket off the back of it, covering the two sleeping women and tucking it around them. He shut the tv off and kissed both their heads.

“Sweet dreams.”


End file.
